Viral Resolve
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Thrax is revived and is bent on tieing up lose ends he left in Frank. But will he find something other then his chain, like love? This is a Thrax/Ozzy pairing!Don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

**Hello, my microscopic-loving friends! My first fic about these two...or this catagory for that matter... Any way Thrax x Ozzy in later chapies, don't like don't read. Yaoi warning! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Epologue**_

After Thrax fell into the beaker of alcohol Jones was able to return the DNA bead, save the body, and put the black chain possesed by the virus under lockdown. So everything is okay now. No worries, Thrax is gone and he can't do anything to hurt anyone anymore. Soon he'll be forgotten and Franks life will go back to normal, right?

_**WRONG!**_

A scientist at the hospital was experimenting with different solutes and substances. While working with a liquid he hoped would reverse the effects of alchohol abuse, his elbow bumped the table and the solution spilled into the very beaker that had become Thrax's grave. By some mirical, the substance worked and Thrax's atoms revived and reformed. In a panic the scientist kocked over the beaker making it crash to the floor. He ran to find a towel so he could clean up the mess.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Thrax was dragging himself away from the alcohol. His skin burned and his clothes were torn, his turtle neck ripped beyond recognition. As he reached a dryer area of the lenolium floor he rolled onto his back and took ragged pulls of air into his heaving chest. He squeezed his bright yellow eyes shut and ground his teeth as he bore the sting of the alcohol that still clung to his body. He managed to shrug off his trench coat and shirt without much movement. The cold floor felt good against his bare back, but even that small amount of mobility sent shock waves of pain through out his body. He realized that a different sort of pain was assaulting his left hand and wrist.

"Oh, right." He groaned, not even needing to look at his mangeled hand.

He had been so desprate to get free when he'd fallen into the alchohol that he'd broken his hand to release it. Well, alot of good that did him. Heavy foot falls forced him to open his eyes as the scientist came back in with a towel. Thrax's first thought was to infect him, but upon looking at his beat-to-shit hand he wondered if he could even use the thing.

He tried to force heat into his claw, but it remained a dull reddish-purple insted of the fire orange he needed."Guess not."

Thrax couldn't belive it. 24 hrs ago he'd been at the top of his game, everything was going his way... But, in no more then 5 minutes, he'd lost everything... His dignity, his resolve, his respect for himself ...lost.

A bead of something wet ran from the corner of his eye and hit the floor. He tried to belive that it was sweat, but he was lying to himself, he knew it was tears. He threw a muscular arm over his eyes, he felt so helpless. The only time he could recall feeling this weak was when his hand was trapped by the fake eyelash that led to his death. And all that happened because of one cell, one miserable, arrogant, thickheaded cell. All because of-

"_Jones_." A deep growl erupted from deep within Thrax's throat.

A new wild fire burned unbridaled in th center of his chest and his sinister claw flared bright orange, he'd found his resolve. His strength returned to him in a rush of adrinaline. He rolled onto his stomach, punched his hands into the ground (the adrenaline has made him blind to the pain in his arm), and planted his feet firmly under him. He staggered at first, but soon regained the preditory balance he'd become known for. He grabbed his trench coat and pulled it onto his thick shoulders, but decided to leave his battered shirt behind. It would only be a hendrence to him and besides, he liked to show off his body.

On the computer desk was his target: an open bag of potato chips, southwestern ranch to be exact. If he could get in there before the guy went on lunch break, he'd be solid. But how to get up there? ...He spotted a fan that could prepel him to his destination. He started off at a jog towards the Whirrl Master 2.0, the ache in his body long drowned out by the rushing adrenaline and testosterone. Soon finding his rhythem, Thrax ran like a bat out of hell, his feet barely grazing the ground. As he approched the fan he preformed a perfect running backflip and hurled himself into the jetstream.

His long, black trench coat opened as the make-shift wind swept under it and, much to Thrax's liking, the high powered air dried the remains of the alcohol that had set into his coat. He landed in the bag and just as he did, the doc went on lunch break.

**Okay! So Epologue over and we're on to the main fic! R&R please!**

**Thrax: Damn, I'm awesome.**


	2. Invade and Recapture

**Alright! Thrax is out to get Frank, and everyone inside him! What will be his next move? Read and find out.**

_**Infeltrate and Recapture**_

**Thrax P.O.V (Yay Thrax)**

Big Daddy Thrax is back, baby! Jones beat me once, but that won't happen again. This time I'll show him not to play with fire and I'll teach him that lesson one way or another before the body goes up in flames. But to do that I need to find Frank. He should still be in the hospital...I just gotta find him. That shouldn't be a problem though.

Turns out the man I've made my temporary pad is Dr. Russle Barring, a specalist in unknown and rare desises. So he should be one of Franks doctors because nobody knew what had happened to him. Although he's a doctor, his Immunity is weak, so it was pretty easy to infect and over power this city. My current H.Q in this body is the mayors office, the mayor, his aid, and any other unfortunate cell that was in the office when I took over are huddled in a corner _faaar_ away from me.

As I look through the optical feed I can make out a patiant chart with the name 'Frank Datori' on the 'patiants name here' line. Room 621, the ninth door on the fourth floor. But I won't transfer just yet, I'm not at full strength right now. I'll heal first and then make my way to Frank before night fall. I look over at the cowering cells and nod towards the back closet, they quickly ran into the other room, but they were careful to give me a wide birth as I strode to the high back chair behind the mayors desk. When I was alone I let the heat from my claw engulf my body as I closed my eyes, entering a trance cought between conciousness and meditation. This is my way of incubation, the state in which I gather strength and heal myself.

I really don't like to do this, though. When I'm like this I'm vulnerable. My muscles relax and my body goes tottaly limp. But even worse then that, I lose the awareness of my surroundings. If someone were to come up behind me and press a knife to my throat, I wouldn't be able to respond quickly enough to save myself. It's not very likely someone knows about this weakness and if they did there's only a one in a million chance they'll take that oppertunity and kill me; but, baby I still don't like them odds.

After two hours of remaining in my blissful state of _'Baby, I don't care'_, it was time to get back on scheduel. As Russle walked into Franks room I set a timer to go off in three minutes on the Celebrums mainframe, jumped out the window and gulided down to the mouth. I had just landed not twelve seconds before the timer went off and Russle was struck by a massive migrane. The sudden pressure in his head caused him to go down on one knee. As every cell in his body paniced, just like I said they would, a few buildings around his jugular I had burned the braces in toppled when the mans neck strained from pain. This resulted in a coughing fit.

When Russle clamped a hand over his mouth to try and silence his coughs I climbed onto his palm and waited. Sure enough Frank came over and offered Russle a hand. The doc greatfully took the out streatched palm and staggered to his feet. Before they released their hands I jumped onto Frank and made my way in through an open cut on his knuckle.

-**Inside the City of Frank**-

"Oh shit, he's back!" The group of germs ran as I approched.

I jumped in their ugly little car they'd left behind. The car _sooo _did not suite my taste, I jammed my 'magic touch' into the ignition and it turned into hell on wheels. I peeled out and headed for the brain, before I get this little show on the road, I want my chain back. That little thing costed me a lot of bling, I mean a **LOT **of bling! And baby, I'll be damned if I let these little punks keep the one object I own that I care more about then my own life! I cranked up the volume on the radio, at least those morons know what good music is. I let down the windows and hung my arm out.

"I love joy rides."

A few minutes later, just as I was midway up the forearm, I started getting anxious. My claws started drumming on the wheel and I couldn't stop myself from grinding my teeth. Every once in a while my foot would tap or my leg would bounce on the ball of my foot. This is the main reason I keep my chain on my wrist insted of around my neck or somewhere else. I've always had a fidgetting problem, I can't stay still for more then about five seconds. When I start feeling like I need to move around, I play with the chain and nobody thinks anything of it. My sister was the only one that could ever pick up on it. She would always complain about me moving around to much or say that she could make out a little indent in the chain from where I'd fidgeted with it too much.

===============================Flashback====================================

"Thrax, stop messing with it! Damn, you're worse than dad when he jingles lose change in his pocket!" She nagged me. "Playing with that thing is like drugs for you!"

"Baby, I don't _NEED_ to play with it!...It just keeps me occupied is all..."

"Oh, is that right? Well, little brother, let's see you leave it alone for three minutes."

"Fine." I let go of the chain

*twenty seven seconds later*

*fidget...fidget...*"I can't do it!" I picked it back up, wrapped it around my claws, and made a little bridge with it.

She shook her head. "You're pathetic, Thrax! PATHETIC!"

"Shut up, sis!"

...Though I'll never say it out loud, I feel like a part of me is gone without the chains familiar weight against my skin. I guess it's kind of like my other partner.(My first partner is my claw, but that normaly goes without saying)

And not only does it hold everything I'v ever worked for, but it holds all my memories. I was wearing it through pretty much all the firsts in my life... My first kill, my first kiss, first fight, first drink, first time in bed, and first time I got my ass handed to me...forget I said that last one...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**The Brain**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into a dimmly lit room that held alot of outlawed, dangerous, or flat out bazar weapons and other such items. The guards that had been on watch were now little puddles of cytoplasm. In the middle of the room, my chain was sitting in a glass case on a regal looking pedistal. I sliced the case open, took my chain, turned to walk away and-

Lazers criss-crossed around the room, apparently I'd tripped some kind of defence system. Really high tech, wonder where a bunch of lazy scum like the citizens of Frank got something like this? Right, back to the problems at hand... Okay...lazers. I'm do'n a back-bend with one leg stick'n streight up with a beam only a ribosome away from my back and one almost touching my face. Alright.. no big... I've gotten myself out of tighter situations... I can't think of any right now, but I'm sure I have.

Well, now or never.

**Ominicent P.O.V**

Thrax gathered his strength and managed to manuver his body enough to preform a hand spring over a few of the lazers. But he lost his footing for a split second and ended up in the front-lean-rest position (standered push-up position). After checking his surroundings, he flung his legs up into a hand-stand, upon doing so he realized what a huge mistake he'd made. He was now unable to see where the lazers were, due to the fact that his dreds had fallen into his face and blocked out a vast portion of his field of vision. While he tried to figure this whole thing out, he was unaware that the beams had begun to move slowly. The only time this came to his attention was when one of the inferred lines scorched a gash across his exposed chest.

"Ow! Sonofa-" Cursing under his breath, he quickly looked for a gap or something.

Seeing his chance he threw himself into a round-off and ended with his back against a wall in a small clearing. He rose to his full hight and was able to plan an escape route that lead to the door on the other side of the room.

He executed a triple back-hand-spring, vaulted over a case containing a black-market cellular Glock 18, and ended the preformance with a quaduple back-flip on the dismount. Now only one obstical remained between him and the door: two lazers siccoring infront of the door. They were much faster then the other ones, knowing this Thrax waited for the perfect opertunity and-walked right on through. Just like that, went right on through like he was taking a stroll on a sunday evening.

He unfastened his coat and inspected his chest injury. Nothing too serious, the skin was just singged a little. He was very durable when it came to heat and that's the only reason the lazer hadn't cut deeper. Not too much blood and about an hour of incubation should close it up. He only fastened his trench coat up half way so the injury and the top of his six-pack were on display. Taking only a moment to marvel at the glory that was his chain he wrapped it around his wrist and headed down the hallway that led to the Hypothalamus.

**Well, how was it? I know I probably missed afew spelling errors, but I did the best I could!**

**Thrax: *doing tricks with his chain* Bridge...Eiffle Tower...Star of David...**

**Me: Will you stop that and say something to the readers?**

**Thrax: *Makes an uncanny immitation of me with his chain and makes the mouth as he talks* R&R and keep reading!**


	3. Love Infection

**Enter Ozzy! This is where things heat up. Both literally and figuritavely. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Guy X Guy WARNING! *Still own no thing***

He stopped humming to himself when he came to a door marked 'Authrised Cells Only'. From inside the room a cell was continuously saying '98.6'. Yup, he was in the right place. Thrax walked in, scared the cytoplasm out of the poor cell, then ran him through with his claw. As the cell took his final breath the virus shook the remains of his kill off his hand and started towards the Hypothalamus. But after only a few steps the door was busted down.

"Hault! Immunity! Hands were I- _T-thrax_?"

The sound of his name, accompanied by the sound of a gun dropping brought Thrax's head around. "Well hiii, Jones."

"No way! You died, I saw you fall!"

"Aww, you ain't happy to see me, Jones? I'm hurt really."

"Chaos, destruction, frick'n 108 degrees farenhight... Yeah I reeeaaally missed you."

"Well those are the things I do best."

"Oh, 'scuse me! I thought it was kill'n people and say'n complicated words like the 'Hyppo-thermo-thingy."

"...Hypothalamus! Hypo-thala-mus! **HYPOTHALAMUS**! Hypo-frick'n-thalamus! Why is it that my life revolves around this one little word and nobody knows what it is?"

"You get worked up over the smallest things."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Ebola."

"Damn it!"

"See?"

All this was a diversion on Osmosis' part. Ever since he'd gotten the word wrong, he'd been creeping slowly towards his gun. Thinking Thrax wasn't paying attention, Oz made a dive for the firearm, but Thrax was slightly faster. He stomped on the gun and grabbed Ozzy by the throat, lifting him off the ground with his right hand while heating up his left. Osmosis struggled and tried to get a kick in, but nothing worked. All Ozzy could do was paw helplessly at Thrax's arm. Unable to comprehend why nothing was phasing the virus, he actually looked at the larger males body for the first time.

Thrax had wide shoulders that seemed to roll slightly when he walked. Thick biceps and matching triceps flexed under the trench coat he wore. The thing had no doubt been fitted and costomized just for him. His toned chest was exposed and his sculpted abs were clearly pronounced through the tight , black fabric. Yet at the same time, he was sleek and moved like water. He was built for strength and speed. A murderer and a manifestation of male beauty. A seductive killer.

The cell mentally bitch-slapped himself and pushed the absurd thought out of his mind. How could he even think about him like that? It was Thrax, for cry'n out-loud! The bad-ass mother that almost killed Frank and every one inside him! And on top of all that-

"You zoned out on me, Jones?"

Osmosis snapped back to reality. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the virus had leaned in closer. Thrax's unusually hot breath caused a shudder to run down Ozzys back. Thrax's head went to one side, confused of the cells reaction to being so close. Then a light turned on in his head and the knowledge of what effect he had on the cell forced a devilish smile onto his lips.

"Any reason you're staring at me like that, Baby?" Thrax got closer. "If you want something just ask."

Ozzy blushed and started to squirm. Thrax held on tighter and strode over to the Hypothalamus. After disrupting the forcefield around the double helix, he reached in and took the bead of his choosing. The chain around his wrist engulfed the bead and Thrax turned his attention back to Osmosis, who was starting to panic.

"Damn it, Thrax! Let go!"

"Nah, Baby, I think I'll hold on of a little bit longer."

The panic taking over, Ozzy finally managed to kick Thrax in the gut and knock the wind out of him. Grabbing the walki-talki on his hip after Thrax had dropped him, he knew he needed to call for back-up. He pressed the 'talk' button, not knowing that Thrax had regained his breath and was stalking towards him from behind.

"Jones to dispatch I need-"

He was cut off as a muscular forearm wrapped around his waist and arother restrained his arms. The communicator fell from the immunity cells grip and hit the ground with a metalic thud. A double toed foot crushed the puny little thing as the cell on the other end started asking questions. Ozzy was spun around to face Thrax.

He was about to yell at the virus, call him every name he could think of, and maybe try and kick him again... But out of no where, their lips met and Ozzy lost all thought about backup, or fighting. Thrax was the the only thing his mind would focus on. He tasted like hickory smoke. His mouth was as hot as an inferno, but his lips were soft and under the smokey tast he was kind of sweet. Like honey and hellfire.

Thrax pulled back, earning a very unhappy whine from Osmosis. The cell blushed realizing that he'd enjoyed the kiss and Thrax knew it. Said virus chuckled and merely shook his head, his dreads swaying gently at the gesture.

"You want more, Baby?"

"N-no..."

"Heh. Then why you still hold'n on to my waist?"

Ozzy looked down and saw that the virus was right. His hands were gripping the larger males hips like a life-line. He quickly dropped his hands and looked at the ground.

"You know...it's 106 degreese up in here. Yall ain't gonna last much longer." Thrax walked out the door, motioning for Ozzy to follow.

They reached a window overlooking the brain and mouth. Osmosis trembled at the sight he was met with. Buildings collapsing, streets splitting down the middle, and 'fire' everywhere. Thrax sliced the window and walked to the edge. Then he turned and held out his hand to Jones.

"If you don't feel like die'n today, you can come with me."

Oz looked at the ruined body and back at Thrax. He took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the virus' hand. The Red Death pulled the immunity cell close and jumped.

"Hang onto me, Baby."

They entered an inturn that was trying to calm a frantic Shane. Landing in the mouth, Thrax quickly took them up to the uvula as a temporary place to stay. they found a spare room located at the top, probably for emergencies or something.

****************Thrax P.O.V***************

Yeah, this place'll do fine. King sized bed, huge bathroom, kitchen, tv- hot damn, sinimax! I walked over to the silk covered bed and put Ozzy down. But, when I tried to get up, he refused to let go. He was holding on to me like a scared babe would hold on to it's daddy.

"Baby?"

He shook his head and pulled me closer. The moment he put his head in the crook of my neck I realized what he was trying to do. I lay down beside him and held onto his small frame as he cried into my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and fisted the cloth covering my back.

I kissed the top of his head and kept my voice soft. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry...'

Half an hour later he lifted his head and wipped his eyes. He seemed a little embarassed, but he wouldn't pull away from me. If anything he moved closer.

"I...umm, I'm sorry about that..." He cleared his throat nervously

"Don't appologize, Baby. It's okay, But a pretty lil thing like you don't need to be cry'n." I whispered as I kissed his temple, it actually seemed to calm him.

He snuggled up to me. "Thanks."

"You need anything? Food, drink?"

"I need you."

I held on tighter. Now I know what all those guys on tv get so worked up over. Having someone that needs you... As I look down at him, craddled in my arms, depending on me to take care of him... i feel an overpowering need to protect him. To watch over him as he cuddles next to me. I want to hold him close when he sleeps, stay awake with my claw as hot as I can get it and kill anything that dares to come near him.

"T-thrax, honey, I can't breathe..." He gasped as he patted my shoulder to get my attention.

I lossened my hold. "Sorry, mind went off line for a minute..."

"S'okay... Thrax?"

"Hmm?"

"This woman...are you going to kill her too?"

"No."

His eyes widened slightly. "Really? I thought you wanted to kill as many people as you could, in the least amount of time."

"Yes, but I need to be careful who I infect. If I start an epidemic right now, this hospital is going under quarintine until the figure out what I am and how to kill me. Normally I wouldn't care, but...I need to find someone."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, a cousin of mine that's in the area. I need to talk to him."

"Who is it?"

"Seps. As his name implies, he's the infection _'Sepsis'_."

"Sepsis is your cousin?"

"Distant, on my mothers side. But family none the less. I'd like to get out of this chic as soon as I know where he is."

"How will you find him?"

"Who ever he infects, which I know will be a man, has to come to the hospital sooner or later."

"Umm... Thrax? I know you probably know this already, but I can't be outside of a body for long or I die. And I know you never stick around in a body for a very long time, so... Well, how am I supposed to travel?"

I hesitated, choosing my words carefully. "Would you like me to make it to where you wouldn't die outside of a body?"

He looked at me like I'd sprouted peacock feathers and was floating upside down. "Huh?"

"I could infect you. Turn you into a halfbreed so then you wouldn't have to worry about being outside a body for extended peiriods of time. You wouldn't really be able to do anything we can other then that... Well?"

"My body...will it change any?"

"Just a little red spot on the point of infection."

"It's going to hurt." He said it as a fact more then a question.

"Yeah... Yeah, Baby, it will. But the pain won't last."

"When can you do it?"

"When do you want me to?"

"...Do it now."

"You sure, Baby? I mean you just went through alot of shit. Sure you don't want to wait awhile?"

"No, do it now before I loose my nerve." He gripped my shoulders.

"...Okay." I got on my knees beside him and fired up my claw.

Hooking the sharp end under his shirt and flicking my wrist, the white fabric parted. I flipped my hand so the blunt end of my claw was hovering over his chest. I looked down at him, our stares interlocking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I held his hand with my right as I pressed my claw against his chest. He winced at the heat and swallowed hard. As the slight ache turned into a full blown case of the Oh-my-god-it-hurts', he started to squirm. I tried my best to verbaly console him, but the squirming was replaced by desprate whimpers.

"Shhh, I know it hurts. I know, Baby, I know. It's okay, I'm right here."

"I-it really hurts... how much longer...?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"I don't know if I can..."

"You can, Baby. You'll be fine . It just seems long. Just squeez my hand and try to relax."

He held onto my right hand with both of his and the whimpering faded. The infection is over, he just needs to rest for a little bit then he'll be back on his feet. He snuggled into my chest and drifted into a sound sleep that he would need so his body could adjust. Then I noticed something...off. His membrane had taken on a red tinge. Normally that would have been a good sign that the infection was sucessful...if it were just on the point of infection, but his entire body had become a light blush color.

As the minutes ticked by, his hair became a red/purple like mine and he had begun to grow little claws. I inspected each of the tiny points, one on his left index was longer then the others, they were very dull and soft, easily bent. If I didn't know better and Jones only came to my for-leg, I'd think I was looking at a virus infant.

"Umm, Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"You ah, you feel'n okay?"

"Uh-huh." He snuggled into my chest again, drifting into sleep once more.

I guess he'll find out in the morning. I lay down beside him and relaxed my mind, starting the incubation porcess. Once the chest injury healed, I let myself sink into sleep. I would have some explaining to do in the morning, but I'll cross that bridge when the time comes.

**Okey-dokey, this is as far as I've gotten, but I promise I'll write more! Please R&R! I need feed-back like a hobo needs a shower! (no offence to hobos) **

**Thrax: ...What have I done! Oh If my family finds out!**

**Me: Shhh, Thrax no spoilers!**


	4. Enter the Rojo Family

**Okay, now if you didn't read my last A/U Note then we will be meeting Thrax's family in this chapie. More of a filler then anything else. I own his family in this one, they were born in my biology class when we had to research viruses and diseases.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Thrax, Ozzy, or their world.**

_**Enter the Rojo Family**_

"Thrax, what have you done?"

Thrax mentaly groaned as Ozzys enraged voice echoed through there temporary pad in the uvula. He fell out of bed when a figurine came flying at him from where the infected cell stood infront of the decorative mirror. He cautiously popped his head up like a little mole from behind the sheild of the bed.

"Umm, I didn't know that was going to happen, so you can't really blame me for it."

"Then who should I blame, Thrax? I'm a microscopic boxfire(1)!"

"Well, your DNA for one...technicaly blame your ancestors." Thrax said after some deep thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since you took to it like this, I'm willing to bet somewhere down the line one of your ancestors was a virus or half virus. And once I emptied a little of my DNA in you, the dormant genes reacted." Thrax explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So...does this mean that whatever ancestor it was was from your strain?"

Thrax looked somewhat sorrowful and shook his head. "Not possible." He looked at Ozzy and composed himself. "But the genes in you were so weak that they didn't have enough information to turn your body to resemble your ancestor. And when you picked up on my DNA your body latched onto it and transformed your body in my image."

"Oh..." he looked at the elongated claw on his left hand. "Will I be able to use it?"

"Come here." Thrax motioned for him to sit on his lap.

The large virus took Osmosis' hand between bothof his and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed in concentration as he search Ozzys body for a heat signature. There was a tiny ember within him and Thrax smiled as a little heatwave tried to interact with his own flame. He remembered doing the same thing with his big sister when he was a toddler.

"I can feel heat in your core. You should be able to use it if I work with you enough."

"Well I guess-"

The room shook as the woman yawned and took a sip of her coffee. They heard her say 'What do we got?' as they heard chatter from the outside. Then as if on schedual they heard mummbling about infection and a 'It might be sepsis.' claim. Thrax smiled broadly.

"Baby, we might be gett'n out of here faster then I thought." He took hold of Ozzy and walked to the entrace of the uvula.

He pulled out a fuzzy bal that resembled pollen, but looked more like hair. ...actually it looked just like cat fur. The virus threw his muscular arm outward, sending the fuzzy balls down the womans throat. She took a sharp inhaile and sneezed. Thrax opened his trench coat and navigated his way into the man with the nasty looking arm.

**Inside the body of Leon Fletcher**

Thrax went streight up to the mayors office. Ozzy noticed all cells cowered away from them and ran when Thrax wasn't looking. He kicked down the door and strode in. A virus that looked like one big rotting bruise stood up from the mayors chair and glared in their direction before a look of surprize and glee overtook his features.

"Thrax!" He jogged to them and embraced the red virus. "Where've you been? I missed ya!"

"Hey, Seps Baby. Good to see you too! And what do ya mean 'where've I been'? You ain't dropped me a line in forever!" Thrax shot back, playfully punching the other in the ribs.

Seps was just a little shorter then Thrax, just by a hairs breath. He had eighties glam-rock, black hair with olive green tips on his bangs. He was built like some emaciated ant that had extra long arms... six pairs to be exact. He had three clawed fingers in each hand and five claws emitting from the ball of his foot, a sixth behind his ankle. His two sharp cut eyes were a dull yellow rimmed with purpleish black. But his smile was warm, despite the sharpness of them. His clothes were a mix of punk and grunge, no doubt intentionaly ripped and stained.

Seps' face became serious. "Thrax, I'm about to blow this body and when I do... I want you to come back with me."

"Back with you where?"

"...To...To Laura's body."

Thrax froze and looked for any sign this was a joke. He didn't find one. "Seps, I... I can't. I mean I wouldn't-"

Seps cut him off. "Thrax, they're worried sick over you. We all are. Come back, you don't have to stay, just- Shit, Thrax put your mom at ease and let her know you're okay!"

Thrax was about to refuse when his cousin noticed Ozzy. "Oh- I'm sorry! Hi, I'm Seps. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's 'ight. Names Osmosis by the way, Ozzy for short."

"Cool. And you are a...?"

Ozzy stiffened and looked at Thrax who sighed and mummbled somehing about needing to get it over with. "I infected him."

Seps' jaw hit the floor.

"...You..._**WHAT? **_Thrax, do you know how much touble you're gonna get in for that? You know it's taboo to infect someone you don't plan to impregnate or fall in love with!"

Then something glimmered in his eyes as he looked from Thrax to Ozzy. The way Thrax had wrapped his arm protectively around the cells waist and Ozzy's hands gripping the larger virus' thick biecep told Seps all he needed to know. He crossed his arms and looked his younger cousin up and down then to the cell in his grip with a laugh.

"You know Thrax, I always thought you were a streight shooter."

Thrax relaxed. "I go both ways, Baby."

"So...I've already kind of initiated the kill, so we may want to get out of here." He said sheepishly as all the lights in the brain went out and everything started to shutdown.

They ran like hell was after them and lept from the body, gluiding on the mans last breath. Thrax tried to vear to the right, but Seps frocefully steered him left. A middle aged woman sat on a park bench, seeminly in a trance. She'd been put on over-ride, no doubt by Thrax's family so they could meet up wih Seps. They flew in through her slightly parted mouth and went up to the brain.

**Inside Laura Everten**

They were met by a flash of yellow and a streak of red. A she-virus with brilliant yellow skin, like that of an exotic bird, was hugging Thrax's neck, making the bones pop in protest. Another female virus held fast to Thrax's abdomen, her vibrent red skin contrasting against the black trench coat Thrax was wearng.

Thrax gasped, well tried to at least. "M-mom- Sis- crushing- not breathing!"

The two immediatly let go. The red female laughed childishly and danced over to Seps, hugging him none to gently. Then she turned to Ozzy and crocked her head to the side.

"Never seen you before. You traveling with one of them?" She asked, her mood never faltering.

"Yeah, I'm with Thrax, my name is Ozzy." Ozzy said, hopping she would spare his life instead of snapping him in half with a hug.

He was not sparred. "Welocme to the Rojo family territory, Ozzy!"

"Umm, thanks...your skin is really bright." He said, not really knowing what to say.

She smiled. "Yup, bright as scarlet! Oh, that's my name by the way. Scarlet Rojo, only daughter of the Rojo clan."

Scarlet dressed in a leather halter and a short leather skirt, like you'd see on a dominatrics. Her vibrant skin was complimented by her dark red hair that barely grazed her shoulders while her bange went down to her breasts. Her high heeled boots made her just a little taller then Ozzy, so it was safe to presume her real hight only brought her to eye level with him. Her soft pink eyes held a surpressed fire in them, the only sign that she was dangerous. By her name and apearence he guessed she was the Scarlet Feaver.

"I'm sorry, hun. I really didn't mean to squeez that hard." The other virus said in the background as Thrax still struggled for breathe.

"It's okay, Mom."

She looked at the newcomer with shrewed eyes. "You said your name was Ozzy?"

He merely shook his head, her presence overbaring, though she was on the other side of the room. Something about her both terrified and facinated him.

"My name is Flav, short for Flaviviridae. I am the Yellow Feaver and Thrax and Scarlets mother." She stated proudly.

Flav was dressed in tight short shorts that had a long strip of fabric going down the outside of each leg, held in place by metal buckles. Her top cut off just below her breasts and went up the expance of her throat, the sleeves were long and ended by wrapping around her middle finger/claw. She wore boots like Scarlets, but instead of being zip ups, they buckled like her pants. She kept her thick wavey hair pulled back into a ponytail, exposing her pointed ears. Her skin and hair was bright yellow like you'd see on a yellow parrot or a poisoness snake.

"What's all the cummotin in here?" A large, black virus thrice the size of Thrax walked in.

He stopped when he saw Thrax. He looked like he was going to passout, then grabbed Thrax in a bearhug. When Osmosis focused on the males face, he looked just like Thrax except the color of their skin and eyes. They could pass as-

"Son, don't you ever go that long without contacting us again, you hear me? I was so worried about you." He said hoarsly.

"Okay, Dad." Thrax sounded a little choaked up.

The cell made a mental note to ask about it later. The two broke contact and Thrax wearily looked at Ozzy. The big virus caught the movement and tracked his youngests gaze. He walked up to the immunity, extending his hand.

"Hey, I'm Thrax's daddy, leader of the Rojo family. Name's Med, derived from _'Mediaevalis'_."

The cells mouth dropped. _'Mediaevalis', _the Bubonic Plague? Oh, shit! No wonder Thrax was so good at what he did. He was the product of Yellow Feaver and the fucking Bubonic Plague! He was positively gapping at the virus infront of him. He'd fallen in love with the youngest son of the Bubonic Plague!

Med was huge, absolutely enormous! His Shoulders were thick and his features sharp. His skin was black as pitch and his white hair fell to the middle of his back. His black bangs frammed his face and the coller of his white trench coat. His black pants were tucked into his black combat boots and showed the evidence that he could probably kick a car through a field-goal. He was muscular, but it seemed he wasn't built for strength _and_ speed, like Thrax was. His pure white eyes made him look blind, but Ozzy doubted he was. The gaze was, to say the least, captivating.

Thrax stood beside his lover. "Dad, umm, about Ozzy. I sort of-"

Yet another echo of footsteps came into the room and Ozzy nearly cringed. The male- no, the _creature _that came in topped Thrax by about a foot and looked like a total creeper. His sickly green and red spotted skin looked like an infected scab. His eyes, mouth, and claws were rimmed with puss yellow coloring. His irises were a sick, dingy green shade. He stank horribly and the shaggy dred/mohawk running down his skull only made him look worse. His tattered black trip-pants and worn out Black tennis shoes were all he wore.

Thrax pulled Ozzy close and moved slightly infront of him. Med folded is arms and looked as if he were trying to be a barrier between the creeper and Thrax. Everyone else seemed to be on edge and looked nervously at the grungey virus.

"What? I'm not invited to this sorry ass reunion?" The creature looked past Med to Thrax. "Hey, mutant."

Thrax Glared angerly at the other. "Watch it, Staph. Nile ain't here to keep me from gut'n you this time."

Staph stopped grinning and snarled a nasty curse at his brother. "Listen you little freak-!"

"Staph! Shut your mouth and get the hell out of here!" Seps yelled.

"Oh and who are you to tell me what to do? You're as much a misfit as he is!"

Seps shrank a little, but bounced back immediatly. "Like you have any room! You're the most ill mannered, disapointing piece of shit in this family!"

"I'll kick your sorry ass into next week you pathetic excuse for a virus along with that damned mutant!" Staph taunted.

"Staph, damn it! We're all family and we don't need you picking fights you stupid, pigheaded, self-centered, egomanical, insolent, pompus, DUMBASS!" Scarlet yelled, getting up in his face.

"Listen little girl, I will-"

"ENOUGH!" Med thundered, silencing the room.

He held his eldest sons gaze for a brief moment, white squared off against dingy green in a battle of will. The white oblivion seemed to cast the room into shadows, never weavering, relentless. Green eyes jurked away from the intimidating orbs. Earning a small smile from Med. Staph grunted and turned on his heel. They watched him leave and Thrax, Scarlet, and Seps flipped him off as he sauntered out of sight. Ozzy nuzzled Thraxs chest as if to ask 'are you okay?'. The larger gave him a soft peck on the forhead, his eyes promising something so much more would happen later. The cell blushed, liking the preditory look on his lovers face.

Scarlet raised her eyebrows at them. _'So __**that's**__ what's going on...' _

Flav looked upward, then leveled Thrax with a hard, yet playful stare. "If you two break one of my beds I will put you in the basement with the dog."

Med, being a bisexual himself, smiled knowingly. "Well, okay. Alright everyone, let's move on home."

They walked to a house behimd the left eye, completely set away from everything else. Though it may be a good thing for a family of viruses to do so. It was a very big home, three stories and Flav had mentioned a basement. It was modernized victorian with bit of russian flair. Someone in the family obviously liked to garden because there were various cellular plants decorating the yard.

Med ushered all of them into the warm house and out of the chilly air. He stopped Ozzy and gave him a pat on the back.

"I know we can be a little overbaring sometimes, but I wanted to be the first to say: welcome to the family Ozzy."

**AU/Note: Yeah crappy I know I just wanted to get the introductions out of the way ASAP. Oh well. And for those of you that read my little notes: If you would like me to write profiles for Thraxs family as a seperate fic or as a chapter here, tell me and I shall type.**

**Thrax: *phew* Well that went better than expected! I thought they were gonna kick my ass when they found out.**

**Me: No I wouldn't do that! *halo appears***

**Thrax: Oh yeah right! I've seen you write stories before! And the only thing holding that halo up is your devil horns!**


End file.
